Portable memory systems including USB (Universal Serial Bus) memories and SD cards are used in a wide range of fields due to their convenience. Due to the ease of portability, there is a concern that highly confidential data may be taken out of companies using portable memory systems. However, conventionally, there is no proposition of prevention measures against taking out of data using portable memory systems.